Helping El Chupacabra win Rochelle
The way Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others helping El Chupacabra win Rochelle goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (El Chupacabra is seen driving out of a building, knocking down some cans.) Dusty Crophopper: Hey, El Chu, where's the fire? El Chupacabra: It is in my soul! Tonight, I shall win the heart of Miss Rochelle! Thomas: How? El Chupacabra: You'll see, Thomas. (drives off) Rarity: Something is telling me that El Chu is going to turn this into a disaster. Dusty Crophopper: What makes you say that, Rarity? (El Chu turns on some lights and a boom box, which plays Love Machine.) (inside, we see Rochelle reading a book when she's rudely interrupted) El Chupacabra: Ohh ho ho! Rochelle: (winces) Ugh! (looks back at the opening) El Chupacabra: (singing) Hmmmm! YEAH! Rochelle: (rolls out to the deck and sees it's El Chu but is not impressed at all) (sighs in frustration) No, no, no. A thousand no's. Rarity: Mm-hmm. Just as I thought. Twilight Sparkle: (facehoofs) Uhh! Russell Ferguson: (facepalms) Oh for goodness sake! James: We better help him, huh, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Mm-hmm. El Chupacabra: (singing) I'm just a love machine. (One plane and Rochelle close the doors of the buildings they are in.) And I won't work for nobody but you. Aaaah! Ha! (The lights and boom box turn off.) I'm just a love... (stops singing and looks back) ...machine? (notices the shut door of Rochelle's building) ¿Qué pasó? (notices that Dusty had unplugged the boom box and lights) El Chupacabra: Dusty, what are you doing? Applejack: Sorry, El Chu. Thomas: But this is not working out for you. Pinkie Pie: We think that music is too loud and noisy for her. Apple Bloom: So, wer' helping ya win over Rochelle. Blythe Baxter: If you wanna succeed this time, use a different approach. (Some other people come along with musical instruments, playing soft Mexican music. El Chu's pitty lights some candles, which Dusty moves next to El Chu. The people move beside El Chu while continuing the music.) Dusty Crophopper: Low and slow! (El Chu's pitty writes on two papers, and shows the text to El Chu. The first paper shown says "How low can you go?" The second says "Mas suave".) Percy: How low can you go? Victor: Ir más suave de, mi amigo. El Chupacabra: Oh... (singing with passion) Shining Armor: Well, Cadance, now, this is romance. Princess Cadance: Yeah, my love. (she and Shining Armor kiss) Thomas: How romantic. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Thomas. (While El Chu is singing, the doors open as Rochelle comes over and grins when the music ends.) El Chupacabra: (speaking softly) Buenos noches, querida. Rochelle: Ah! Monsieur El Chu. D'un bouffon, tu à bien romantique. (giggles and closes the doors) El Chupacabra: (to Dusty) What does that mean? Dusty Crophopper: No idea, but French-Canadian is the language of love in Quebec. So, it's gotta be good. El Chupacabra: I'm in your debt, compadres. If ever you need me, I shall be there. Zoe Trent: Glad to be of help, darling. Rest of our heroes: (general agreement) Dusty Crophopper: Compadre. I like that. Victor: Well, compadre is the Spanish word of a "close friend." Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, Victor, that too. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes